The Sword of Justice Broken
by Olam
Summary: The story of a Sarafan soldier in the time of BO2, who rose through the ranks until he reached betrayal.
1. The sword of Justice Broken CHAPTER 1

This is a story about a squad of soldiers in the Sarafan order at the time of Blood Omen 2, this is the serious version of the story, a comical version will be posted later.  
  
This story is called. 'A sword of justice- broken' (chapter 1)  
  
You cannot stop what you cannot see, I never realised how true that phrase was until they came. but the true path of life is one we were not meant to realise.  
  
Allow me to introduce myself; I am Helgmer, a soldier within the Sarafan order. A specialist soldier, designed for high-risk missions.  
  
I joined the order when I was young, my parents and I had been attacked whilst on a journey through the canyons around Meridian. by demons. inhuman monsters. I was powerless to stop them, they slaughtered my parents, they slaughtered my spirit.  
  
Alas however, the Sarafan guards came out and defeated the creatures, and found me, on the brink of death on the floor.  
  
I had nothing to live for, nothing to gain. I joined the Sarafan there and then, with their promises of destroying the demons and prevailing for justice. Only now I come to realise, that justice doesn't come through fighting, justice comes through democracy.  
  
Democracy was something the Sarafan lacked majorly. I was assigned to a squad of three other soldiers, commanded by a man named Karlh.  
  
He was my first 'leader', back then I was just a normal soldier, the normal suit of armour and a short sword as my only weapon. Karlh led us with an iron fist, as did all the other senior members. When I looked to my fellow soldiers for solice and comfort, they blanked me. scared witless that they're superiors would punish them.  
  
My first assignment was normal guard duty. We were set to patrol the grounds of Meridian, to uphold the peace and make sure order was maintained.  
  
"Listen up men, there have been various attacks from violent gangs here, we are on a NO tolerance level, am I understood? No questions asked, simply destroy, we do not have time to argue with the ungrateful." Shouted Karlh "You are to remain at this Ward gate, until I return. remember NO tolerance for anyone."  
  
With this Karlh left. clanking as he moved his heavy armour to the next street.  
  
I turned to my fellow soldiers, there were 4 of us. I did not know them well, I had only spoken to one, his name was Denses. He was a tall strong man, devoutly religious however.  
  
Denses addressed me "Helgmer, you patrol over by those market stalls, while I guard the gate."  
  
I did as the man asked, and walked over to the stall, the other two men patrolled around the gate as well.  
  
The villagers around us had a mixed reaction to our presence, some were scared something was going to happen, others were glad we were there for there protection however many, simply hid from us, not wanting to gather attention.  
  
Through my mind I had often asked myself what I was doing, I did not care about fighting the vampires or serving God. I joined back then out of spite. with misguided feelings.  
  
A few hours later, we were all quite tired. our once beaming dedication to guarding this area had faded. and been replaced with thoughts of whether our commander would ever return.  
  
We were all sitting at a stall; most villagers had gone inside. as curfew was in effect, it was quiet. so peaceful, save for a few animals howling. Only Denses, a man devout to the cause, stood at the Ward gate still.  
  
A man came up to the Ward age and shuffled past, looking warily around and almost jumping back in shock when he caught site of Denses.  
  
"You there!" shouted Denses, such ferocity in his voice. "Curfew is in effect! What are you doing here?!"  
  
The man did not reply, at this point Denses drew his sword.  
  
The two soldiers next to me, began to walk over to the gate, to inspect the situation. The man still had no emotion on his face, he simply glared at Denses.  
  
I look at the Ward gate, the man was still behind its soft glowing green surface.  
  
Then I caught site of a shadow moving around at the top of the gate. slowly falling onto the floor.  
  
It flowed onto the floor on the other side of the gate. to the switch.  
  
"Denses!" I shouted as I got up "Vampir-!"  
  
I was too late, the shadow had already flicked the switch, the gate turned off. and at once the man looked up, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"You foolish Sarafan! Your grip on us shall no longer remain!" hissed the man, immediately the man jumped onto one of the soldiers, severing his neck, blood gushed onto the street.  
  
I jumped to my feet, and drew my sword. the shadow took the form of a woman in front of me.  
  
"You mortal? Do you think you have a chance?" the woman spoke softly to me. Denses and the other soldier both confronted the man, however both were thrown back by its powers. it simply moved its hands and back they went. Denses desperately rose to his feet and tried to slash the creature, however the creature faded, and materialized again behind him. The other soldier still struggling to get to his feet.  
  
I took a step back from the woman. she was intimidating. she focused only on me.  
  
I took the opportunity to attack her first, attacking left, then right and then thrusting. As expected she dodged every attack.  
  
"Try harder soldier, perhaps then maybe your sword may even touch me!" She jested, but she did not realise that swords were dangerous whoever held them.  
  
She tried to attack me, but now I realise how weak she was, demons like her would now barely even gaze at me. Back then this terrified me, my first real combat situation, and it was versus a vampire.  
  
Densus and the other soldier had not a chance, as I spared them a glance, I saw the other soldier with blooding flowing out of his head, he had been thrown into the wall, Densus was swinging wildly at the creature, screaming.  
  
I swung at the woman again, if only to stop her scowling. This time I hit her arm, and she felt pain, I could tell from her facial expression..  
  
"Its not polite to hit a lady you oaf." She screamed. "Lady? Stay back demon!" I said back. wanting to make sure that I, in no way, would show her mercy due to her sexuality.  
  
I had been prepared to fend off the legions of the damned and evil, but I had been trained to fight bloodthirsty creatures. soulless wretches of pure evil, this woman did not appear to be pure evil, although that's the impression she would have liked to convey.  
  
When I realised this, I found a newfound strength. these creatures were just like any other opponents except stronger and faster. that's when I lost my fear and found my inner strength for the first time.  
  
She prepared to claw me, but I did not fear her. no wait, maybe I did fear her. but not for the way she fought, but for the way she was once like me, a normal human.  
  
"Demon, I shall rest your tormented soul." I spoke softly to her, and I knew she felt fear in my words.  
  
I slashed once with my sword hitting her arm that blocked it, but instead of stopping there I pushed with an inner strength. a holy power. a unearned skill. through her arm.  
  
She fell to the floor at the power of the push but quickly regained balance. "What?. What is this?!" She screamed violently attacking me. Her attacks, although frantic, were powerful and threw me back off balance. however although her body was there, her mind was filled with fear and disturbance, she was making mistakes.  
  
One of these mistakes was to overswing out of her anger, she just wanted to destroy me. She over swung with one claw, I seized this opportunity to draw back and charge up.  
  
Her eyes took a look of disbelief as my dagger piecered her body. She let out a small welp as blood poured from the wound and fell the floor.  
  
I delivered the finishing blow to the head quickly, a few seconds later and she would recover, possibly putting me in the position I had sent her into, except the difference is I would not recover.  
  
I had defeated a member of the undead, a foe in a time of 'light'. However I felt no satisfaction. my hands were dirty, with the blood of death and murder.  
  
"ARGH!" Denses screamed. "Defeat me you may demon, but. the demon horde. will. fa..ll.."  
  
Denses was dead, my whole squad was dead. I was truly alone, with a creature that had killed three men.  
  
It seemed I would not return as a hero, but as a failure at the hands of this vampire lord. He was a powerful man, he had powers, and wore a long red coat, a tall man, unflinching.  
  
"Well done mortal, well done, you killed one of our kind, that will just give me even more reason to kill you." The being walked towards me, trying to force his way into me, to raise his hand and throw me away with his powers, dismiss me as he would dismiss any normal soldier.  
  
Raise his hand he would've when I was that unskilled, raised his hand and thrown me into the next realm.  
  
My life should've ended then, thinking back, my life did end then. That was the time I met one of the Elitist squads of the Sarafan.  
  
An arrow hit my opponent, as soon as I saw the arrow, he had moved. Yet the arrow was still inside him, his cape was burning.  
  
"Who is there?! Another army of mortals for me to feed on?!" The vampire laughed, removing his great red cape.  
  
Then I heard them, no, more like it. I heard its voice then.  
  
"No" said one voice form the shadow. "We gave up being mortals a long time ago." Said a woman's voice from a shadow elsewhere. From both shadows came two warriors, they both had the Sarafan symbol embedded deep in their armour.  
  
The man, incredibly talk and well built, his eyes hidden with a piece of face armour, he wielded a grand sword and shield. his armour truly glistening.  
  
The woman was beautiful; her armour was similar to that of the man, however her armour was not as grand or large, it was simple, designed for agility.  
  
The vampire simply scowled, no longer caring about me it simply pushed me aside and jumped in between the two, growling.  
  
"Go ahead demon, try your luck." The man said.  
  
The demon rose its hand, almost laughing, I could see waves being pushed from its hand. The man raised his hand too, his armour seemed to glisten as that of Glyph armour.  
  
"Don't rely on your magic vampire." The man said courageously. "A human with magic?! Impossible! A trick, heh you must rely on your armour!" the vampire laughed back, failing to believe.  
  
The vampire went to swing again, but was stopped by yet another flaming arrow. this one pierced his body. He howled, howled in pain, the vampire dodged instantly, almost flying to the other side of the market.  
  
As soon as the vampire was in mid-air, another flaming arrow launched, the vampire was going too fast to change direction and so was hit yet again.  
  
"Cowards! Where are you hiding?" The vampire screamed.  
  
"M'kelith, is not hiding vampire, you are simply too weak. too foolish to notice his presence." The man said, advancing towards the vampire. "M'kelith, allow me to take things from here."  
  
The woman stood, looking almost bored. did she not realise this was a vampire?! At that time, my heart was racing.  
  
The vampire took the opportunity to pounce at the man, the man simply pushed him back raising his hand again.  
  
The vampire growled at he stood up, he took one claw back and prepared to hit the man, the man made no effort to defend as the vampire almost glowed with power.  
  
The vampire hit forward, red power emanating from his attack. When the power left, the man was still standing there. in the same place.  
  
"That was meant to hurt I presume?" The man laughed heartily.  
  
At this point the vampire prepared to run again, he ran straight backwards. into the woman.  
  
This was impossible, the woman had been on the other side of the market one moment ago, there was no possible way she would have been able to get to the vampire.  
  
"Going somewhere darlin'?" the woman said.  
  
The vampire tried to push her out the way, but she somersaulted over him and placed a dagger in his shoulder as she jumped.  
  
The vampire tried to react by clawing up, but she was already on the floor next to him, she struggled in pain.  
  
The man then advanced and bore his huge sword through the vampire's body, raising him high, pierced on this sword and slowly sliding down.  
  
"M'kelith, dispose of this. creature." The man commanded.  
  
At that point an arrow hit the vampire's head, than another hit his shoulder, and one finally on his leg.  
  
The vampire erupted into flames as he was thrown off the sword onto the floor.  
  
The vampire tried one, final attack and lunged at the man. The woman intercepted him in the air and took him to the floor, placing another dagger in its heart.  
  
One final arrow hit the vampire, and it turned to ashes. the mighty demon that had killed my whole squad. defeated by two soldiers and an arrow- wielding marksman.  
  
At this point, that was extra-ordinary to me, but alas. I would find myself commanding these powers myself.  
  
The man and woman looked around at me, and another figure slowly floated down from the sky.  
  
"Defeated a female vampire all by himself, is he one of the new?" said the Woman. "Mmm, I sense it. he is." The man addressed the woman and then turned to me. "Allow me to introduce myself soldier, I am Weq, I mean you no harm soldier, your name and rank soldier?" The man addressed me.  
  
"He.helgmer sir, I am a recruit." I stuttered. "I am in Priest Karlh's squad. how. what. who are you?"  
  
"We are your family Helgmer, you say you are a recruit, but that was not the rank I was referring to, heh, by rank I meant, are you still a mortal, or are you ready to become a hero?" The man said, picking me up.  
  
All those days ago I remember how I replied.a reply that would govern my entire life. "A hero sire, I am a hero." I had replied. "Good, because if you had replied otherwise I would have had to kill you here." Weq had replied. "You will follow us brother, follow us past these streets of death and mortals to a better place. I will explain everything to you fully, when we are no longer being followed."  
  
The man beckoned to me to follow, I had wondered, what did he mean by being followed?  
  
It's only at times like this, when you can look back and realise how foolish you were. However it's only at those times, when you could have dreamed. now my dreams are lost.  
  
Ok this is the first chapter, I will get on chapter 2 later. I think there will be 3 chapters and when I complete them, I will complete the comedy story. 


	2. The sword of Justice Broken CHAPTER 2

Right, this is the second chapter of 'The Sword of Justice- Broken'  
  
Please make sure you read the first chapter first!  
  
...................................  
  
It dawns on you when you're special, the fear you can cause in other people. Once you advance a step, you leave all those you know behind and join others. however some people below will become jealous.  
  
I had joined the 'Elitist' squad of the Sarafan. mortals who had powers far beyond that of normal people.  
  
I was to fight alongside Weq, M'kelith and the woman I had also seen, Leksa.  
  
We had returned from the Marketplace and gone into the Sarafan 'headquarters' in the heart of the city.  
  
I saw all the soldiers around me, mighty commanders, renowned heroes and high powered soldiers I had heard my old comrades talk of before, they all stood in this place, like any other soldier.  
  
We walked through; I had been silent on our journey to the Headquarters. I was scared. my life was changing; again my life was changing. what would happen this time?  
  
I walked through the corridor, Weq in front of me, M'kelith and Leksa either side of him. Weq turned to me and said.  
  
"Helgmer, welcome to Sarafan HQ, if you will follow me, I will tell you why I have brought you here."  
  
I did not reply, I was too. amazed with the place, the richest fineries, soldiers everywhere; the Sarafan Lord was here somewhere too. I gave Weq a slow nod and continued to walk with him.  
  
Now we could hear the true hustle and bustle of the place, rich nobles were talking an walking, soldiers were conversing and guarding. however no one approached us, they totally ignored us, as if we were not there. as if our very presence in the world was not worthy to be acknowledged.  
  
Leksa, whose name I did not know at the began to speak to Weq, they seemed to have a private conversation a lot of the time, whispering ever so quietly and glancing back at me from time to time, M'kelith I had not seen speak a word. I wondered why, if I was to become their 'brother' why were they acting so distant. why was every acting so distant? I now realise, that distance is required for a working partnership. with distance you gain power.  
  
At last, a skinny nobleman approached us, I expected him to walk right past, but he addressed Weq.  
  
"Sir Weq, you wish to go into the headquarters?" said the old, weak looking Nobleman. To my surprise, Weq replied. "The illusion is not necessary Jenks. Remove this illusion, stop tricking the boy before he has even been trained."  
  
The boy? Were they referring to me? And what illusion? I had been mystified at that point.  
  
The old man sighed as he replied. "Aye m'lord."  
  
The old man raised his hands and closed his eyes, the stick in one of his hands glowed slightly.  
  
The room instantly began to change. the golden tapestries, the majestic paintings and the mighty soldiers all-disappearing.  
  
The old man himself, lost his bright noble garments that adorned his body and showed his wealth, and were replaced by small brown rags, which even peasants would shy away from.  
  
The room was now a damp, dark hallway. Grey bricks lined the walls, dripping water could be heard. This corridor was not as. . inviting . as the last location.  
  
Weq turned to me, obviously understanding the confusion within me.  
  
"Helgmer, this is the corridor to our HQ, once we get into the main room I shall explain EVERYTHING to you I promise." He then tapped me on the shoulder. "Do not worry. you will get the explanation that you deserve."  
  
I nodded again, subtly, although still wondering how the hall had changed when the old man had put his hands up.  
  
Now the old man walked with us too, we continued to the end of the dark corridor to a large wooden door.  
  
"Jenks. I said ALL the illusions." Weq turned angrily at the old man. "Yes sire." Jenks looked down as he said this. he seemed like a comical man at the time. how wrong that impression was.  
  
Jenks lifted his hand again, and the door faded from being a huge wooden door with carvings of holy items and Sarafan soldiers, to a small metallic door, no carvings, just a handle.  
  
Jenks opened the door, and the group came in. the solemn silent M'kelith behind me.  
  
I tagged behind and entered the room. Wondering what could be in this room? More illusions? Another dark damp, small room with a table?  
  
We all entered into what appeared to be the entrance, a large table sat in the middle of the room, dark brown chairs on either side. At the far end of the room another doorway. This room was like that of mansion, green walls, each with an intricate golden pattern across them, simple candlesticks lit the room and were behind every chair.  
  
Weq and the others sat down, I followed, sitting on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Helgmer." The woman addressed me for the first time. "You may have realised we are not normal Sarafan soldiers."  
  
Jenks chuckled "My dear, he is not a new born mortal, I think he knows that."  
  
Weq interrupted. "Allow me to introduce us, we are the Elitist squad of the Sarafan, us four are one squad of three, each of us have headquarters around the city similar to this."  
  
"And you all have. powers?" I had replied.  
  
"Gifts. they are gifts from God." Replied Leksa.  
  
"If they are from God, then why are we shunted aside as dark beings by most idiotic soldiers? Why are we treated like peasants amongst our inferiors?" Jenks argued, but was silenced by Weq putting his hand up.  
  
"We are blessed and cursed. Each of us carries a different blessing and a different curse. I possess telekinetic abilities and a strength that easily surpasses vampires, my powers advance quickly and injuries fail to hurt me. I was built to fight." Weq then glanced at his comrades. "Leksa here is blessed with an agility far beyond that of anyone. she can go faster than any creature, and is adept in close combat fighting and acrobatics. she's the perfect assassin."  
  
"I fight for God and the Sarafan ONLY Weq." Leksa replied.  
  
"Jenks here is blessed with the ability of the jester, his illusions and magics can both confuse and distort the world around him, some spells may even cause damage and sometimes death, the perfect magician." Weq explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I look forward to making your world seem like a better place sir." Jenks greeted Helgmer.  
  
"And finally, M'kelith, blessed with the power of accuracy, he has never missed a single shot from his arrow, he can hit from 3 streets away and still hit, you saw him yourself hitting that accursed beast in mid air. However he is cursed with silence. he cannot speak a word." Weq said.  
  
M'kelith glanced around at me. a certain sadness in his eyes. "Alas we all have our curses too Helgmer. but I would prefer not to go into that." Weq said, he gazed into my eyes.  
  
"But. why am I here?" I replied.  
  
"You. have an ability too Helgmer. no ordinary soldier can take down a vampires such as her." Said Weq.  
  
At that time, my 'strength' had seemed insignificant compared to the others in that room, powers of illusions, powers to be faster than sound, telekinesis and the power of illusion. why should strength mean anything? Little did I know at that time, that I was the most powerful of them all.  
  
"But what of the Sarafan lord? Warriors of your type should be heroes. why are you not in his palace?" I questioned them then. I know the answers now.  
  
"People are. easily confused by ours gifts." Weq said. he had been hiding something.  
  
"Demons! They think us vampires!" Jenks shouted out.  
  
"Quiet Jenks. we are secretive due to the fact of our danger. we kill ALL those who find out about us unless they are with us. If that includes killing fellow Sarafan we are forced to do so." Weq said.  
  
"And what of the Sarafan Lord, does he know of us? Or are you working for him against his own will?" I had asked.  
  
"He knows of all three squads, however he is the only one brother. Expect no fellowship from your former comrades. they will treat you as a monster. be wary of where you go. and follow what we tell you." Weq guided me.  
  
It was too late for me to turn back now. too late for me to say 'Thanks, but no thanks.' If I did, they would kill me.  
  
"As the first part of your training, you shall have to complete a dungeon, with your skills it should be childsplay for a soldier who has slain a vampire with no help." Weq said, urging me.  
  
The group got up, and Weq beckoned me to follow him to the door. I rose, wondering what challenges I had in store, why I was here, how unbelievable this all was.  
  
"Helgmer we will be watching you, some things in this dungeon are illusions provided by Jenks. Others ARE real. you will not be able to differentiate between the two, both can cause you pain, but only real monsters can kill. We shall be watching you, good luck my brother." With this Weq opened the door, I tried to struggle against him, but his strength was enormous. he pushed me into the door and slammed it shut, I could hear locking sounds from the other side.  
  
So there I was, inside a long windy hallway, not sure whether it was real or an illusion. With the promise that if I did not succeed, I would die. Taken by a group of strangers who claimed to be allied with the Sarafan I fought for, yet also claimed to kill anyone who stood in their way, even one of their own brother's.  
  
Alas what had I been doing there. because I had no choice, they threatened to kill me unless I joined them, they had moved too quickly for me to object or ask questions.  
  
I stared into the hallway in front of me, wondering what to do. there was no exit or door anywhere that I could see. just a long, grey brick, hall way.  
  
From there I heard a hissing, a hissing from the wall, a malevolent hissing of hatred, the hissing of a creature who wanted to feed, its primal instinct its only instinct.  
  
Jumping through the wall at the far end of the corridor it hissed, a beast the size of a man, with claws and dark green rotting skin. It glared at me with its barely attached eyes, growling.  
  
I took forth my sword, praying it was just an illusion. I lifted my sword up, as the creature watched me.  
  
The creature twisted its small spindly head and rotated it, flicking its tongue out and gazing at me.  
  
The creature very quickly jumped onto one side of the hallways wall, then jumped to the other and finally jumped onto me. It moved far too quickly for me to stop and so took me to the floor.  
  
I managed to push it off, as it was quite light and threw it back onto the floor. The creature instantly back flipped up and hit the sword out of my hand, before turning around and kicking me. Again my 'power' came into play and I dodged the kick. then just tapping the creature it went flying back.  
  
I picked up my sword a while, while the creature snarled at me from the other side of the room.  
  
The sword seemed to beckon me to pick it up and place it forward. The creature snarling more jumped at me from the other side of the hallway, however time seemed to freeze as I picked up the sword and placed it upwards in front of my body. When time had seemed to return to normal, the creature was thrust on my sword. having jumped into it.  
  
The creature let out a piercing, grappling scream and clawed around violently. I used my foot to dislodge it from my sword and left its body on the floor, the body still vibrating from convulsions and blood pouring from the wound.  
  
I walked up the hole that the creature had made in the wall and went into it. Inside was a room that was spinning, colours were flashing everywhere and certain objects in the room appeared to be moving. A soft musical sound could be heard, like something from some form of circus, a soft bell tune, getting gradually louder.  
  
I had started to lose my balance; the ground was rotating underneath me. This room must be an illusion.  
  
I struggled to the door on the far side of the room, however as I put my hand on the door handle, metal bars fell from the top of the door, making entry impossible.  
  
I turned around, wondering where. or what this room was. The colours were changing from yellow to red, to purple to green, from all along the room.  
  
Then I heard a laughing, a maniacal laughing coming up from the floor in the centre of the room. I could see no one; just hear this horrible, depraving laughter.  
  
Then the roof of the room ceased to rotate, and eyes, deep dark red eyes stared down at me, the look of anger and evil in their eyes pierced me. The whole room then turned a dark red; the roof formed into spikes and began to slowly fall down.  
  
My mind was strong at that time, I had courage. this I was certain was an illusion, and the illusion could not kill me. I stood up straight, showing no signs of fear at all, not cowering back into the original room, I stood strong.  
  
The spikes came down and as expected caused me pain and took me to the floor, however they stopped before they could crush me completely. I crawled towards the door, the metal bars had now lifted, and the roof of spikes ended where the door was. Crawling in agony, I wondered how Jenks had such power. finally I had reached the door, and opened it.  
  
I was in a lot of pain, clutching my side. I looked into the room, a small table stood in the middle, a small candle lighting it. Again there was a door on the opposite side, but I waited a while, to regain my strength.  
  
Through the door came a familiar face. the face of Denses. He had been killed; at the time I had thought this to be another illusion.  
  
He looked terrible. his face was cut, parts of his skin were. missing. His armour was torn and scratched, his skin pale and white. he cackled manically. One of his eyes was missing, his hair was deathly white. he struggled through the door limping.  
  
"GOD IS WITH ME HELGMER.. GOD!.GOD HAS TOLD ME. THAT TO SERVE HIM. KILL YOU. SER-V..E. KILL. I WILL KILL!" Denses limped toward me. I took a step back.  
  
"Denses, comrade. what has happened to you? How are you alive? My friend, what do you speak of?!" I shouted. wondering what Denses was doing.  
  
"My friend. I will send you closer to God hee hee.. CLOSER. Gaahahahah.. CLOSER THAN ANY OF US.. He REJECTED ME. but after this deed HE WILL ACCEPT ME INTO HIS FAMILY ONCE MORE!" Denses now advanced on me, taking out his sword and swinging it at me.  
  
His movements were slow, he was incredibly injured. Denses had been devoutly loyal to God and the Sarafan, why was he trying to murder a comrade? I easily dodged his attack as it was so slow and predictable. His eyes, they physically scared me, Denses was gone. whatever this wreck was, it was not my former friend.  
  
I took my sword and struck my friend down, in death he was not at rest. he shook violently as I cut him down.  
  
His last words to me. "Helgmer. thank you. for the relea.se. to God. I give. my. l.l.lov." He died there and then. no, he died when he joined the Sarafan. his body stopped soon after.  
  
Weq then came through the door, looking at me crouched over Denses's body.  
  
I was angry. what had happened to Denses? THEY had done this, those who promised to kill me had I failed.  
  
"Bravo Helgmer, bravo, you have passed our initiation test." Weq came in saying cheerfully.  
  
"Weq don't give me that. what is this place? I want ANSWERS Weq, not threats. why is Denses here? What is going on?!" I had been very angry and rose face to face with Weq.  
  
"We are underneath the Sarafan Palace, these are the cellars." Weq replied.  
  
"And Denses? I suppose he just strode down here one day to gaze at the illusions?" I had replied.  
  
"Your friend Denses, was. . . cursed. by his confrontation by the vampire, we found it necessary to deal with him." Weq had lied to me.  
  
"Don't treat me like a child! I know as well as you, that the vampire KILLED Denses back then, why was he here, trying to kill me?!" I was shouting now.  
  
"Denses died, we revived him, as a soldier of the Sarafan, I am confident he would have wanted to fight beyond death. we saved him from the uselessness of his own death." At that moment I saw my future overseer for the first time. A tall, dark mysterious man, dressed fully in black, his face had a certain look to it. He had entered through the door silently. His voice was deceptive. an incredibly noble voice.  
  
"Master Anders." Weq had said, bowing before the man.  
  
"Sir Helgmer, I am Lord Anders, the founder of the elitist groups of the Sarafan. I am here to welcome you to your new family, and to give you your first assignment."  
  
"Lord Anders?" I had replied, too many new people I had met, all so much more important than myself. "My first assignment?"  
  
"As you have passed the initiation test, your training now begins, I have found our members seem to train best when they are on a real mission." Anders replied, I was still angry. having realised how discourteous I had been I replied in a polite tone.  
  
"Sir, what would this assignment entail?" I asked Anders.  
  
"Weq will give you the details, on this assignment you will be working with him, he has all the information about this mission. May God be with you soldier, and welcome to our family." With this Lord Anders disappeared, a small purple light went around him and he vanished.  
  
I glanced at Weq, and Weq looked at me.  
  
"Helgmer, you may explore our headquarters until I call upon you, there are many of us down here. get to know your family. Do NOT venture outside unless ordered you. I shall call you when I am ready for the assignment." Weq rose and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Weq. I'm sorry for shouting at you. you're just doing a job, it must be hard." I said.  
  
Weq stopped for a moment and sighed, before walking out the door, the thumps of armour could be heard clanking at he walked up the stairs.  
  
I walked up to the door, evaluating my life. I decided to have a look around, until Weq called me. how he would do that I did not know, perhaps he had some sort of power that allowed him to talk to people within their mind? Either way he would call me when he was ready, I needed not to worry about it.  
  
I reached the stairs and began to walk up, preparing to explore my new home.  
  
....................................  
  
The third chapter is coming soon! There will be a lot more action in that one I promise!!!  
  
Thank you for reading! 


	3. The sword of Justice Broken CHAPTER 3

Well here is the third instalment to 'The sword of Justice - broken'; no one read the first two so I doubt anyone will read this. but never mind.  
  
Contrary to popular belief I don't own any of the Legacy of Kain characters. they are all someone else's creations.  
  
............................  
  
First missions are meant to be easy, they're meant to be some sort of training for times when your life is in real peril from real forces. my first 'training' mission was far from easy. I only realise now why Weq took so long to come back.  
  
I had gone up the long rickety brown staircase up to our 'Elitist HQ', I had explored a variety of the rooms, there appeared to be hundreds. nay thousands, all set out in a long corridor. Each corridor had about 20 doors on it and two staircases either end, one leading down to the previous corridor and one leading up to the next.  
  
I could find none of my comrades anywhere, there were no sounds and I could find no other living beings, except of course the constant flow of insect life, anywhere within the complex. The silence and a great feeling of loneliness plagued me.  
  
Apparently the great Sarafan Headquarters was at the very top corridor, when I had joined the Sarafan in the initial inauguration I had visited the Sarafan Palace. It was as Jenks had portrayed originally, the illusion of masses of soldiers and rich gold decorations. It had been appropriate reflections of the Sarafan's incredible increase in wealth ever since they gained control.  
  
I had entered a room on one of the lower corridors - at least I had thought it a lower corridor. The room had an old musty bed, one brown rug and an empty wooden bookcase. There was little light as there were no torches around the complex and I doubted the fact that the Glyph network would go this far underground. I did not know what the time was, but I was tempted to lie in the bed and rest after my experiences of the day. However Weq burst in behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, as if he exactly what I was thinking. He had a solemn look on his face. "We're all tired brother." He had said. "Why are we brothers Weq? We simply kill together, that does not make individuals a family does it?" I had replied, puzzled, and fatigued at the time.  
  
Weq shut the door and edged me out. "There is no time for questions, we have to go." He said "You have our orders now? What are we to do?" I had asked. "We are to go to the slums of Meridian, there have been various vampire sightings in the area." Weq had said in a low tone - it did not take a genius to work out he was hiding something. "Oh and we are sent to risk our lives for what? For the many peasants drowning in their own urine? For the Sarafan Lord and his mass of gold and riches?" I had not realised I was shouting at this point. I was directly next to Weq, in his face like a spoilt child complaining despite being given so much. "Tell me Weq, why do YOU risk your life for a cause that does not even recognise us?" I had finished.  
  
"Because brother, because if we don't fight for our cause, we have to fight against it." Weq calmly replied, not intimidated at all by me. almost mocking me. "Follow me brother."  
  
We had gone up the stairs; we must have climbed at least 5 of the corridors.  
  
Weq was walking at an incredibly fast pace and I had found it difficult to keep up him.  
  
Suddenly Weq changed direction and walked suddenly into a door, ironically it was locked, the familiar of a rattle of defiance droning out as he continued to the try the handle.  
  
"Locked." I had said, "Is there another way around?" "How defeatist brother - you'll never get anywhere with that attitude." Weq replied, casually glancing at the door.  
  
Weq placed his hand in the direction of the door and it immediately began to ignite, a small dancing flame travelling along the door's surface, slowly turning into a huge inferno. The door quickly turned into a smouldering mass of soot and black material, the once defiant door had been destroyed completely by a simple touch of Weq's hand, at this time I had wondered whether his power reached a limit. I now realise that he was just showing off.  
  
Weq appeared neither surprised nor alarmed by these gifts, he ran through the door, I was expected to follow. I nervously ran though the door; the clanking of armour could be heard loudly as we ran.  
  
After running up a number of stairs we came to yet another door. Weq simply knocked this one down. not even stopping, he just rammed it down. When he reached the threshold of this door he stopped.  
  
We were not in the slums of Meridian, a place quite familiar to me. It seemed fitting that vampires would dwell here, amongst the rubbish.  
  
Weq stopped as we reached a corner, which led into a long, dimly lit street. I heard a familiar, booming voice.  
  
"REMEMBER soldiers STAY ALERT! I don't want to attend anymore of you FUNERALS!" It was my former commander, a person I had little respect for - Priest Karlh.  
  
He was addressing a group of Sarafan soldiers, presumably to guard this area. they did not know what awaited them. My first assignment as a Sarafan soldier had been like this. I felt a sense of pity and sympathy for those soldiers; none of them knew how they would end up.  
  
"Remember Helgmer, these soldiers are no longer your allies, if you're detected you will be attacked. Do not be afraid to end their lives there and then - we kill one of them, but we save another fifty." Weq paused. "Unless you'd prefer they ended you instead."  
  
Kill our own? Had Weq thought me a cold-blooded killer? It seemed a terrible and tragic practice at the time.  
  
"I will return soon! DON'T FAIL ME SOLDIERS! For justice!" Priest Karlh was again instructing his flock of sheep, as the grand shepherd. He walked out of the gate on the far side of the plaza.  
  
A lot of the soldiers then dispersed out of the gates, only five of them remained. Weq walked forward sneaking as he walked, hiding behind corners as he walked. The soldiers failed to notice him as he reached the other end of the street he beckoned to me to follow.  
  
I began to walk forward, cautious of the fifth soldier who seemed on edge.  
  
"YOU! Identify yourself! FREEZE!" Priest Karlh's voice boomed at me, obviously he not recognise me.  
  
Weq nodded at me mockingly, he then ran off around the corner. Looking up at the room of a nearby building I jumped, the only thought in my mind was to reach the roof. I flew up there, landing softly on its thatched surface.  
  
"It flies?! VAMPIRE!!! VAMPIRE!!! ARCHERS QUICK!" Priest Karlh screamed - had I been anyone else I would have been shaking in terror.  
  
I ran down the roof quickly trying to lose the trail. Two flaming arrows hit the thatched roof and it burst into flames behind me. The huge inferno was gathering behind me, I could either have jumped down onto their razor sharp swords or jump onto the next room.  
  
I ran to the far end of the roofs, I seemed to have lost the majority of the soldiers, however the skilled Priest Karlh's armour clad hand was on the other side of the building. He was obviously using some form of ladder.  
  
"Stop demon, your tormented soul will be released!" He said confidently to me, gaining balance as he stood up straight. "Step aside, you have no idea of what and who I am. I'm on YOUR side!" I had replied, trying a vain attempt at diplomacy. "Lies! Your tricks won't work with me!" At this point Karlh unsheathed his great long sword and his Sarafan branded shield, the sword glowed as it was powered by Glyph energy - he did look quite intimidating.  
  
"What to do." The thought echoed in my mind.  
  
I decided to try and look for an escape, however the ladder was behind Karlh, I would have to remove him first.  
  
Priest Karlh was a famed swordsman amongst the Sarafan; he had joined the Sarafan as a small child and had been trained in the art of Swordsmanship since then. When I was a soldier we didn't fear just his strict rules and his loud calls for obedience, we feared more his sword. To him the disobedient and the disrespectful were the true enemy; many of my comrades were rewarded with the huge cut of his sword. They had been allowed to defend themselves, but Priest Karlh was more than a match for their conscripted skills.  
  
Despite being told I was 'gifted', I had not fully grasped my powers. I was not confident that 'removing' Karlh would be as easy as I had fathomed.  
  
"No way out demon, feel my blade!" Priest Karlh advanced swinging his blade, the sound of energy reverberating out of it. I managed to move to the side, but he swung the sword around and spun. The blade sliced into my armour, leaving a great gash in the side.  
  
My side bled and I felt pain, but I showed no expression of it, I stood strong and attempted to kick Karlh back so I could regain my strength. He back flipped over me and hit my unbalanced body to the floor. Unbalanced? Heh, a mere excuse, I lie to you. I had wanted to fall. I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to die. I just wanted to fall and just be forgotten.  
  
I lie there, unable to move. exhausted there was no point in fighting. Why fight the cause I was helping?  
  
"It's the end of the line for you demon. you will have plenty of time to rest soon." Karlh said to me, placing his sword at my neck, preparing to deliver a final blow.  
  
An arrow flew past knowing Karlh back. obviously M'Kelith, but where from?  
  
I quickly flipped back up using the opportunity to my advantage. I glanced around looking for M'Kelith.  
  
Alas I had no clue as to his location. Karlh obviously did as he placed his large shield in the direction of the arrows. Around four arrows hit that shield; I could hear Karlh's overconfident laughter from where I stood.  
  
"Demons will never win in the face of GOD!" Karlh boomed out, his echo heard throughout the entire town.  
  
I ran up behind him and kicked, my sword was too large to lift in time. I would have had no time to strike with it.  
  
To say it was a strong kick would have been a lie; it was a moderate kick, there had been no time to place power in it.  
  
To my complete surprise Priest Karlh flew back with such speed he flew over the other side of the roof onto the floor below. To my complete surprised I was still alive. my belief in miracles was rekindled.  
  
M'Kelith floated down in front of me from the air, I still wonder how he was able to do that.  
  
He stood silent in front of me, a powerful mysterious man. a great enigma to all who knew him.  
  
He nodded at me and pointed to the floor below - at Weq.  
  
I waved at Weq and he waved back. Glancing back at M'Kelith I noticed he had disappeared, in the time it took to turn around he had vanished. I would have to remember to ask Weq how he did that.  
  
I jumped down to Weq, a loud thud and a slight strain in my leg was the consequence.  
  
"Helgmer, we are reaching the lower districts, so be on guard." Weq paused. "Plus that soldier could still be around; we can't afford any further mistakes, when we're dealing with vampires M'Kelith won't always be around."  
  
I looked around at my surroundings. The damp dark slums were intimidating to anyone, I pitied the poor fools who HAD to live here. over taxed and cheated. and I was fighting for the cause that caused it all.  
  
"You enter the lower tunnels from the South of this building - there's an entrance from the building itself. I'll head to the Northern entrance. If you get spotted you will be in trouble." And so Weq ran north - somehow his armour made no noise as he ran. the guards would not notice him, but would they notice me?  
  
I found the entrance to the tunnel; unsure of what I would find and how I would deal wit it I walked in.  
  
A derelict Tavern is all I was rewarded with. Peasant's bodies were littered on the floor and they appeared drained - the vampire sightings must have been correct.  
  
I reached a dark staircase leading downwards - wracking my courage I descended.  
  
"Please sir, I'll do anything! Please spare me!" A cowardly peasant voice, needless to say I froze.  
  
"You humans are all the SAME to me!" A scornful voice returned, the first thought to my mind was vampire. "All weak and pitiful, our lord has returned and a reign of Blood will come upon your race. sad to say that you will not be lucky enough to witness it!"  
  
As the voice stopped I heard a final scream from the man and a large thud as he hit the wall.  
  
What were my choices? Engage the creature and save the man? - Play the hero? I was too late; the man was easily dead by now.  
  
Another voice, much more ladylike and graceful appeared. "Mecros! There is no time to feast on this peasantry! The Sarafan are coming." "What need I fear of insignificant bugs? You are far too cautious Umah." The rasping voice returned. So they knew we were there. this would be a problem. "And what need fear the insignificant bugs of you? We are still weak and out numbered, overconfidence will only get us destroyed." The woman replied.  
  
I HAD to tell Weq before- "But we have already captured the leader! What need we fear of the sub- ordinates?" The creature rasped back.  
  
A sense of regret loomed over me that was probably Weq they spoke of without Weq there would be no chance of Success. A feeling of being thrown into the deep end of a lake came over me.  
  
"Your overconfidence will lead you past the grave one day Mecros- I fear for your safety. farewell.' The woman replied, I could see a slight flicker of purple light as she vanished. 'Always cautious to the utmost Umah, yet, I will be fine.' The voice rasped to itself.  
  
I heard its footsteps descending further downstairs, into the depths of the complex.  
  
Reluctantly I turned the corner and glanced at the misshapen body crushed against the wall, semi drained with blood trickling from its mouth.  
  
I gazed down at the now empty staircase, only the small homely flicker of torchlight rested on the wall to guide me.  
  
Even an entire army would have trouble winning in this situation, yet here I was, one soldier, expected to carry out the mission and rescue my superior officer. I questioned my morals, had I even wanted to be a part of this in the first place?  
  
Regardless I decided to carry on, I had to save Weq, he had saved me countless times - I could not just leave him there hanging to vampyric torment.  
  
Slowly I tiptoed down the stairs, my footsteps could easily be heard, yet no one came to stop me. I pondered what trap I was willingly walking into.  
  
I was being watched, of that I was sure. My glyph armour had a slight radiance, which meant trouble was near - trouble was coming to get me.  
  
It was almost pitch black, but from what I could tell I had entered some form of ballroom, or some room of significance.  
  
The armour glowed strongly now, I drew my sword - I would have to rely on this armour to target my enemy.  
  
I knew my enemy could clearly see me when it started to talk.  
  
"Welcome to East Sanctuary human, you appear lost." It was the voice and it cackled. I heard rustling in front of me. "Like a lost sheep - ready for slaughtering! Well who am I to stop the tradition?"  
  
I stopped "You have a prisoner here, realise him and perhaps my lord won't take your unlife so gruesomely."  
  
At that moment a number of candlesticks lit up, I could now see fine.  
  
It was a chapel I had entered, there were few pews and an altar at the far side. I caught sight of Weq tied up on a crucifix above the altar; I rushed over towards him and gazed up - catching sight of my opponent.  
  
A black figure with large wings landed on top of me instantly taking me to the ground. It somersaulted away from my body, standing triumphantly on one of the pews.  
  
"There is little point in getting back up Human - you will just meet the floor again." The figure laughed, folding its arms.  
  
I got to my feet, despite the warning. The creature was easily recognisable as a vampire, sharp yellow canines, a monstrous winged body and huge claws.  
  
"I did warn you," said the creature. "I am Mecros. guardian of this place and YOUR destroyer." Mecros vanished from the pews.  
  
I turned, confused and hurting, wondering where it had gone. I walked forward and stared at Weq who began to sir. "Hel-gmer. behind. you!" Weq suddenly shouted.  
  
Knowing Weq was not one to jest at such a time, I rolled forward immediately.  
  
A loud clonk sounded behind me as the huge two-handed sword hit the large stone block where I had been standing. The block almost exploded from the force. "Curse you Sarafan." Said Mecros reanimating. "For that you WILL pay."  
  
I turned to face Mecros yet again.  
  
Again that 'power' I have, the only thing that's kept me alive since that day engaged. Against my will my left hand glowed green, I gasped down in amazement as it lifted itself up into my middle body.  
  
Remarkably the creature had cast a lightning spell at my middle body, and the hand of its own free will had deflected it.  
  
"A mere human?!" The vampire stared in amazement. "Unusual - but still mortal!"  
  
The creature took to its wings and flapped them furiously, brandishing its sword once more.  
  
I could not reach it with my sword however, Mecros need only drop his sword and I would have been defeated.  
  
Feebly I tried to block a few attacks, which threw me off balance, Mecros easily knocked me onto the floor. My head was spinning from the speed at which I had fallen.  
  
"As I have said Human, the floor is where you belong!" Mecros prepared to dive straight into me.  
  
I could do nothing, save for lift my hand in some form of defence.  
  
The creature was cackling loudly as it tore through the air, the sound of air being thrown around echoed throughout the entire chapel.  
  
I swear that sword hit me and I swear my life, and this story, ends at that point. However. against my will again I stood, my eyes glowing red.. As if I was no longer human.  
  
"No." Is all I said defiantly  
  
Mecros charged into me, unable to change its direction in time. As it entered near me a bolt of red electricity travelled straight up its sword throwing Mecros out of the air and into a wall at breakneck speed.  
  
"Scourge!" I said against my own will again.  
  
The vampire quickly flipped back up to life, barely injured at all. Spurred on by malicious thoughts of anger for me.  
  
Beserkly it clawed at me with its incredibly powerful claws - Devastatingly powerful strikes. Somehow, without even thinking, I blocked all the attacks with equally powerful strikes.  
  
Before we had time to finish our duel the room began to shake as if under the influence of a quake in the planet.  
  
Mecros was thrown back, I seized the opportunity to levitate up to Weq and free him, levitating against my own will, but untying Weq fully knowing what I was doing.  
  
I cannot explain my power I really can't, it just takes hold and I sit along for the ride.  
  
The ancient chapel doors, that had lain dormant under Meridian for so long, burst open.  
  
The Sarafan battering ram came rolling through knocking over pews and making a huge noise. Sarafan warriors quickly filed in through the doors and drew their weapons.  
  
Mecros had not time to blink before it was engulfed in flame by the flaming arrows, seven hitting it at a time. It ran around screaming as its clothes caught alight and it screamed.  
  
"Be free innocent souls! WE WILL GIVE YOU YOUR REST!" Alas, Priest Karlh was a strong man; here he stood again, commanding the assault.  
  
I knew we had to get out, and quickly. However the main exit was blocked and the Sarafan now occupied the other.  
  
I could see Vampires running from the South side too, we would be caught in the crossfire if we did not escape there and then.  
  
A blue circle appeared on the floor beneath us, various symbols spinning being inscribed inside it. Inside it the visage of Weq's leader.Lord Anders stood strong.  
  
"Into the circle quickly!" Said Anders. I jumped into the circle carrying Weq on my shoulder.  
  
"Not so fast demons! Your insane magic's will not save you this time!!! Escape now and I will HUNT you down!" Priest Karlh charged towards us at an amazing speed considering the amount of armour he wore.  
  
Lord Anders lifted one hand and Priest Karlh flew backwards. "Rest assured demon, you will feel the cold steel of my blade soon!" Priest Karlh said as he hit the floor. "Oh I am sure I will sir - just not now. Farewell." Anders replied calmly and collected.  
  
The blue circle jumped forwards and I was filled with a visage of white.  
  
We were back at our headquarters; Leksa, Jenks and M'Kelith were here now, as well as Lord Anders, Weq and myself.  
  
I addressed the group. "Comrades. I know I'm new and you're all incredibly strong. but I doubt we can handle that many vampires all by ourselves." I was worried, there had been a great amount of vampires. would we all end up like Weq? "We can handle the vampires and their lair Helgmer." Jenks replied in his mysterious old voice. "What we can't handle is Kain." Leksa said following him. "Which is why. you're. here. Helgmer." Weq replied, obviously injured.  
  
The deceased vampire Lord Kain? How could I fight him? I thought them mad.  
  
"But Kain is long dead, by the very hand of our lord!" I shouted back. "Indeed he is long dead - but still walks this Earth." Replied Anders.  
  
I wasn't sure I would pull through at that point, just fighting one vampire had tired me out, how would I face one of the greatest vampires of all history by myself? What did they mean? Weq was infinitely stronger than me, - yet I was to face the strongest vampire?  
  
I would face Kain, but not before the great tragedies.  
  
With power always there comes a price - mine was my life.  
  
..............................  
  
Well there we go, chapter 3.  
  
I doubt anyone'll read it, cause no one read the other chapters. but hey my friend Popeland will .  
  
Have a nice day everyone! 


End file.
